Saving the Future
by riverkirby
Summary: In the year 2026 12 young Power Rangers go back in time to the year 2006 to save all the past Power Rangers and their future.
1. Something's Not Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers.**

* * *

**Earth - New Tech City - 2026**

"Syd, look out!"

Syd looked at what Sky was yelling about. She leaned up against the wall touching it with her hands and closed her eyes hard. She opened her eyes to see the creature yelling in a weird like language and waving his shattered fist around. The creatures retreated from the pink ranger. Syd looked at them confused.

"Whoa, Syd. How did you do that," asked Z.

"Do what?"

"Syd, your entire body turned into stone," replied Sky.

It did?

"Hey, guys. I think Syd's powers have grown like Sky's force fields have," said Bridge.

"You think," answered Z sarcastically.

"Well there's only one way to find out," replied Sky.

"How can we do that," asked Syd.

"We ask Kat and Commander Cruger," replied Sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquitar - Billy's Lab -2026**

"Alpha, I need you to come down here. Something peculiar is happening," yelled Billy.

"What is it," asked Alpha running down the stairs with a young man. "Where's mom?

"She disappeared," said Billy.

Billy started fading.

"Professor Cranston? What is going on," asked the young man.

"I have no clu...Alpha, I need y...to find out...at is happening fast...before it's to... ate. Contact Rahne..or..elp."

Then he was gone.

"Dad!"

Alpha ran to the spot where her father disappeared.

"Now what?"

"We do what he asked. We contact Rahne. We'll need her group, so you go get the others. We haven't been attacked for a while, so we can hurry and do this without any distractions," replied Alpha sounding numb.

The young man left quickly as Alpha got up and walked to the computers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phaedos - Training field - 2026**

"Rocca! You have to put more effort in it. You don't want icecicles forever do you," yelled the young woman with a Phaedos accent. "Aero, put more effort in your flight."

The young woman walked around drilling her pupils.

"Wow, why is she always this cranky," asked a teen boy.

"Shut up Lando," yelled the other boy.

"Bowen! Lando!" Come here," yelled the young woman.

"I'm sorry Rahne. It's just.. Lando was being stupid," said Bowen.

"I don't care who did what... ahhh.."

Rahne felt unbearable pain, then passed out. The two boys caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rahne," yelled Rocca and two other girls.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Via," replied Bowen. "She just yelled in pain."

"It was like something was hurting her and she passed out," replied Lando.

"Thank you captian obvious," replied Aero.

"Maybe we should get Rahne to the sick bay and have someone tell Dulcea and her team. They'd want to know if something happened to her," replied Rocca.

"Aero, fly to Dulcea and tell her about Rahne. We'll tell the others," said Bowen.

"Right", agreed Aero.

"Here, let me help you", said Lando.

Aero shuddered at the thought.

"Lando, I need your help with Rahne. She can do it herself," replied Bowen.

"You two carry her and tells the others. Me and Via will clean up the equipment," said Rocca.

The two boys carry Rahne to the sick bay on the ship.

* * *


	2. Lost in Transmission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers.**

* * *

**Eltar - Battle - 2026**

"Rachel careful! Don't let them freeze you!"

"I know what I'm doing Evan," she yelled back.

The creature fighting her suddenly shot fire from a hole in it's hand.

"Oh, that's different," commented Rachel shocked.

"Rachel, get away!"

As Rachel ran away in sonic speed, she didn't look were she was going and crashed right into some sort of statue.

"Ow, where'd this stupid statue come fr... oh my god!"

"Is that who I think it is," asked the pink haired girl.

Evan, Rachel and the girl looked at the ice statue.

"Zuri, go contact Skip, Aim, and the others. Tell them, Savannah is frozen, and that we have a new creature."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPD Head Quarters - New Tech City - 2026**

"So you see Syd, this is a good thing," explained Kat Manx.

"How is it good? I turn into a major freak," whined Syd.

"Not a freak, an awesome weapon," boomed Boom.

Kat glared at him, causing him to gulp.

"In a strange way he's right, Syd," said Kat trying not to make it sound so bad.

"You sound like my father did when my parents found out about my power."

"Syd, this a really good thing," replied Kat. "I mean with your powers growing like the others, this is a very helpful thing."

"She's right. Especially with this new foe. He's alot more powerful than Grumm," said Commander Cruger. "And we'll need your..."

"Someone help!"

Cruger was interrupted by Sky yelling, him and Bridge were carrying Z into the room. Z looked like she was knocked out.

"What happened," asked Kat, rushing over.

"We were talking and then all of a sudden she screamed in pain and fell to the floor," said Bridge.

"She won't wake up," finished Sky.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Z being held up by Sky and Bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquitar - Billy's Lab - 2026**

"Ace, have you got through," asked Alpha.

"Not yet, some thing is blocking our signal," he replied.

"Here let me see it."

Alpha started typing some codes into the computer and it made though to the destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phaedos - Sick Bay - 2026**

"I'm okay Crash, honest," said Rahne.

"Sorry, it just scared me when they said you passed out. Do you know what happened?"

"No, it was strange, one minute I'm fine, then I was in pain."

Yeah, sure you were, he said. "From what I heard, were yelling at your students again."

Rahne gave him a dirty look.

"Crash, they aren't taking it seriously. And they should, unless they want what happened to most of families to happen to them. I mean look what happen to most of our parents because of this legacy. We're suppose to..."

"Finish what they started. Yeah, I know. But Rahne, they are still kids. You have to give them a break."

"They have to be pushed, or they won't learn. I lost everything so wasn't allowed to be raised on earth as long as you was. I didn't get to know about my parents like you did. Instead, I was raised here, by Dulcea, since I was six." she argued. "She taught me everything I know!"

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied feeling a little stupid. "But you didn't lose everything Rahne. You have all us."

Suddenly, a girl ran in the room before Rahne could say anything. The girl was a little hyper.

"Hey, you guys! We have Alpha on the computers. She says it's urgent."

Rahen cautiously looked the girl over.

"Sierra why are you hyper?"

She looked at Rahne guilty.

"I'm not, just come on," she replied quickly.

Rahne rolled her eyes. Her and Crash followed Sierra to the computers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquitar - Billy's Lab - 2026**

"Alpha you there," asked Rahne over the computer.

"Yeah, I am. I heard about your accident."

Rahne came into focus to Alpha, but then Alpha made a funny face.

"Rahne, hold on I have an incoming transmisson."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth - SPD Head Quarters - Command Center - 2026**

"Can I help you," asked Alpha.

"I'm looking for a Dr. William Cranston," replied Kat.

"He's not here right now. I'm sorry Kat, but..."

"I understand, but we need his help. Something happened to one of our ranger's."

Alpha looked curious at Kat.

"Did your ranger fall down in pain and go unconscious?"

Kat looked at her shocked.

"It happened to one of of rangers on Phaedos," said Alpha. "I think we should talk."

Kat nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phaedos - Ship's Communication System - 2026**

The screen was snowy.

"Okay, I think I have something," said the girl.

"Fi, I don't see anything but static," replied Sierra.

"Shut up, I'm not done."

"Would you two stop fighting."

The screen clear and Rahne walked up to it.

"Where is that?"

"And who is that," asked Crash.

Hey, she looks alot like Hayley," said Fi. "Only younger."

Rayne gasped. She was looking at a Transmission from the past.

"Record it," she said.

Fi hit a few buttons to record the message.

"If you are getting this... We are in danger... A_ll_ the rangers have been captured."

They heard some commotion in the background and some shouting.The screen started to static and then went black. Rahne and the others looked at each other shocked.

"Contact Alpha fast," ordered Rahne.

* * *


	3. What's Going On?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers_.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth - A Cave in Crododile Mountain, California - 2006

A very freaked out Hayley asked, "Can he do that? He can't seriously do that, can he?"

"What are these guys," asked Cam who was checking over his girlfriend with the help of Dana. "I've never seen any creatures like these ones before."

"I don't even think we can hurt them," said Jason winded out and sitting by Katherine, Zack and Zack's wife Angela.

Most of the rangers were badly beaten.

"Did you see their powers. I haven't seen any androids like that before, said Andros astonished.

"And they look like very sophisticated, replied Billy.

"Oh, good one Tommy. Now what are we gonna do," asked Kim, giving him a dirty look and rubbing her cheek.

"Well, I thought we could hold them off while Hayley could tramsmitt the message," Tommy said giving her one back.

"Well, what are we gonna do, asked Katherine. I mean we couldn't even stop them. How could anyone else?"

"And there is more of us... I think," said Leo trying to think.

"So, we're screwed then," replied Joel.

Did you see that other creature? He looked like a huge wolf, replied Cole next to a sitting Alyssa.

"Yeah, and is also a very good fighter," added Nick in pain.

Madison help him sit down next to Zander, Vida, Charlie and Clare.

"Oh, I hope they haven't hurt the kids," said Trini holding onto Billy, worried.

"I'm sure they..."

Dana was cut off by a rumble and then the ground shook.

"What was that," asked Rocky.

"Oh god Billy, their near Alphana," cried Trini.

"She'll be fine Trini," replied Billy. "I promise."

"Trini, how do you know that they are near her," asked Kim

"Alphana isn't your normal child," answered Billy.

"What do you mean she isn't normal," asked Tommy.

"Wait... Are you saying that, she..." Dr. Angela Rawlings gave Billy a knowing look. "...has them too?"

Billy nodded, knowing what she meant.

Adam asked curiously. "Has what, too?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth - Somewhere close by - 2006

"Thank you Adamus, you may leave now," said the man with cyborg implants.

A six and a half foot tall creature that looks abit human with a face looks like a wolf, with black fur and metal armor all over his body, looks at the man for a second. He then nods and bows down to the man. As he starts to leave, a masked girl in a red like cladded uniform, walks past him towards the man.

"How are the little ones," asked the man.

"The little brats are fine," replied the red cladded girl. "But I swear I'll hurt that little earth manipulater if she pulls that little stunt again."

She rubbed her arm over a cut part of her uniform, and flinched.

"She's very wily isn't she," he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

She looked at him curiously.

"I thought we were just gonna destroy the power rangers, that is why we captured them isn't it. So why do we need the kids."

"In time you will know my dear, in time," he replied with a wicked smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth - The Ex-Rangers Cave - 2006

"So you're saying that anyone who was part of this secret organization in 2001, is most likely to have children with superpowers," asked Tommy confused.

"I'm not sure that is entirely true, Tommy," replied Dr. Angela Rawlings.

Katherine had a sign of relief on her face, she turned her head to look at Jason who looked upset. She had the look of a secret.

"She is right. Because we have no clue of what kind of affects there could be from us having been rangers, said Billy. "I've been trying to test any side affects there could be."

"So, there is a highly chance that anyone in that secret operation may have a mutation in their blood stream," asked Justin nervously.

"That is correct," answered Dr. Angel Rawlings. "But also anyone who had a special power when they were a ranger."

Every ex-ranger knew what she meant then, and had a heavy feeling put on them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phaedos - Temple - 2026

"I know that all of you are curious on to what is going on," said Alpha. "We will be taking the Megaship and leaving you a supply ship. It has everything that you will need."

Everyone looked at the group of elder Ninjetti's before them.

"We will also be splitting some of you up," added Rahne.

"What! Why," asked Lando.

"Me, Rahne and Sierra are joining Alpha, Lucky, Clay and Ace on a mission," replied Crash.

"Crash, no. You can't leave us. We've never been seperated before," cried the twin girls.

"Hey, don't worry you two, I'll be back. I promise," he replied, assuring them.

"Here are your teams," said Rahne. "Staying on Phaedos is Fi, Bowen, Rocca, Via, Aero, and Lando."

"Score," exclaimed Lando looking at Aero, while smirking.

Areo rolled her eyes in disgust and Bowen hit him in the arm.

"Ow, you jerk!"

Aero smiled at Bowen, Lando got jealous and try to hit Bowen back, but Ugo seperated the two telekinetically. Sighing upset, Rahne continued.

"On Eltar stays the same. It's Evan, Rachel, Zuri, Team Gemini and Savannah when she is back with them. And on Aquitar is Ugo, Clark, Duece, Lex, Rae and Angel."

Crash smiled at his girlfriend Duece sitting with his twin sisters, he was the only one allowed to call her Lisa. Not even her brother Lando could call her that. His parents would be prouds of him, as he thought to himself.

"Dustin Landen you better stop that or I'll kick your butt, with double the pain," yelled Duece, duplicating herself.

"Fine, sheesh. Don't have a melt down," commented Lando as he went to sit with the twins Aim and Skip of Team Gemini.

Duece reformed back to one body and looked over to Crash. She smiled a sweet smile that melted his heart.

Rahne and Alpha looked over all the members.

You can trust them, they'll be with Ugo and Fi. So don't worry so much, said Dulcea walking up to them. I'll even keep a watchful eye on the team myself.

I hope you're right, replied Rahne and looked over to Sierra and Rachel holding hands.

"So where is this mission exactly," asked Rachel.

"Earth. Sort of," replied Sierra.

Rachel stopped Sierra and looked at her with abit of a worried look.

"What do you mean sorta?"

Sierra made a face.

"Well..."

_**I'd like to thank my good friends and betas : DigiExpert, dthstlkr69, Bored-Girl-84, and Adamus Darkwolf**_


	4. Learning of Missions

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers.**

Earth - New Tech City - SPD Head Quarters - 2026

"You wanted to see us commader," asked Sky.

"Yes, I have recieved news on what is happening and have decided that you all will be going on a mission. Wait we're missing another member of the team."

"That is alright Commander, Boom is retrieving the other member," replied Kat.

Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd looked at him and each other confused.

"Other member sir," asked Z confused.

"Hey, you know you can't have a great party without me," said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Jack coming in the door.

"Jack," they all replied happily.

Syd and Z ran up to him and hugged him. The guys walked up to him smiling, Sky patted his shoulder.

"Now the team is complete," said Commander Cruger.

"Um sir, if Jack is coming back for this mission. What color is he going to be using," asked Bridge curiously.

Sky was also curious.

"The only free color," replied Jack, "I'll be the green ranger."

"Are you sure you want to be the green ranger," asked Sky.

"As much as I loved being the red ranger, green will be fine," replied Jack smiling.

"So, what is this mission Commander Cruger," asked Syd.

"Well, right now we are waiting for another team to show up. They will be taking you to your desination."

"And where will that be, sir, asked Jack."

"Earth, two-thousand and six," answered a voice with a strange accent over the communication system.

They all look at the screen to see a girl standing there. She had tan skin, dark hair and doe brown eyes. She was in what looked like a black leather bikini with a skirt, standing next to her was a young black man wearing some sort of purple leather warrior-like outfit. In front of them, sitting down, was an Asian girl in an outfit with brown in itm it looked nothing like the other two's outfits.

"Alpha, it's good to see you to again even though these are still bad circumstances," said Kat looking at the Asian girl.

"Likewise," replied Alpha. "I want you to meet my good friends Rahne and Crash from the team on Phaedos.

"Phaedos? You mean the legendary planet of the Ninjetti," asked Bridge, looking shyly at Rahne.

"Yes," replied Rahne.

"Wait a minute. You're saying we are going back in time with your team. How are you going to manage that," asked Sky.

"Easily, our ship is basically a time ship and it's big enough for a whole community," answered Crash. "So we can take whatever vehicles, weapons and zords you need to take."

"But what about your zords," asked Kat confused.

Rahne replied, "Our zords won't be a problem."

Syd just looked at Rahne strangely. Z noticed this and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Syd, you there?"

"Cut it out Z," Syd said while smacking Z's hand out of her face.

Z looked at her curiously but shrugged it off. Rahne noticed the exchange between the two girls.

"I would like you to know, that I have finished some of the morphers that Dr. Cranston had given me a while back, they will help you out on your mission and any others to come," said Kat. "The others will be done soon."

"Thank you," replied Alpha. "My father would be pleased to know how you've helped us out."

"Commander Cruger are you coming too," asked Bridge.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Commander Cruger. But I don't think it would be a good idea if you went," replied Rahne.

Another girl came into focus she was tan with dark brown hair, she wearing a white looking leather binki with skirt, like Rahne's. Behind her were three other young men, a caucasian with dark blonde hair, wearing an outfit like the asian girl's only instead of brown he had orange on his. Beside him was and an asian with aqua color in his and next to him was another african with a crimson color in his outfit.

"Well, she's right, we have no idea who we will all run into in the past and frankly, you're a talking dog," commented Sierra looking Commander Cruger over.

"They're right Commander, we have no idea how people would react to you there," said Kat.

"Very well then," replied Cruger.

"And besides, both of teams together will make twelve rangers," added Crash.

"Twelve? There are seven of you," asked Sky surprised.

"Yes. It's temporarily though," replied Rahne.

They heard a computer's voice, then Rayne turned away from the screen.

"D.E.C.A. 2.0, take us to the Earth SPD Head Quarters in New Tech City."

"Location found, arrival time in eight minutes," replied D.E.C.A. 2.0.

"We'll be there soon," replied Alpha.

"We'll have some clothes for you to wear so you won't stand out when you get to two-thousand and six," said Kat looking at Rahne and the team from Phaedos

"Thank you again Kat," replied Alpha.

"Anytime," she replied.

The communication was cut off.

"Wow, did you see that. The girl's on their team wear bikni's," whispered Jack, Sky rolled his eyes.

Syd and Z gave him dirty looks, Bridge blushed.

"Sir? What is this mission about," asked Sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Space - Ship - 2026

"Wow, for someone with all that technology, they were asking _alot _of questions," said Sierra turning in her chair.

"It's not that Sierra, they just want to make sure they know what they are doing and that nothing goes wrong," replied Ace.

"Do their rangers know what we are going to do," asked Clay.

"If not, they will soon," replied Lucky.

"Hey did you notice how many girls were on their teams," asked Crash.

"Yeah..only two," replied Ace.

"What I noticed was the funny looking outfits," replied Sierra. "You don't think we have to wear those do you?"

"No. I hope not."

Rahne walked over to Alpha to talk privately.

"So is she going be there," she asked Alpha, nervously.

"Is who going to be where," Alpha replied avoiding eye contact.

"You know who. Am I going to see her?"

Alpha knew who she meant.

"I think she is on a mission herself," answerd Alpha.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her again, it's been thirteen years."

"I know, but uhh.. maybe some other time," replied Alpha nervously.

Rahne nodded, then looked up when D.E.C.A. 2.0 started talking.

"...Destination reached."

Earth - Cave - 2006

"No. No more trying to escape. I'm too tired," said Katherine.

"Well, we have to do something," replied Taylor,

"She's right. We have to find a way to get out of her so we can protect the kids," said Jen. "They are the next future of good."

Everyone agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------

I wanto thank my beta for this chapter dthstlkr69


	5. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth - New Tech City - SPD Head Quarters - 2026

The rangers all stared shocked at what they had just found out.

"Wait. Are you saying our rescue mission is to save our parents in the past," asked Sky.

"Yes, that is correct."

"What I don't understand is, why they are in danger," said Z, "What could have put their lives in danger."

Kat and Cruger knew this time would come that they would have to tell their rangers the truth. They hadn't done it yet and none of the rangers knew, neither did the A-squad leader. That would have changed alot if they knew, but it was to keep them safe.

"Your parents aren't excatly who you thought they were or are," said Kat trying to exlain, "Sky, your father was a red ranger, but his name wasn't Wesley Tate."

They all stared at Kat. Kat looked at Commander Cruger who nodded. She went to the computers and started typing in codes.

"Okay. All of you take a computer and open your file name," she said.

They all obeyed her order. They walked up to the computers, well Kat looked up and a member of SPD motioning to her.

"We'll be right back."

Kat and Commander Cruger left the rangers to go meet with the arrivals.

-------------------------------------

Earth - SPD Landing Area - 2026

"Where is everyone," asked Sierra.

"They'll be here just calm down," replied Lucky.

"Sierra, is there a reason you are so hyped," asked Ace.

No, replied Sierra looking away.

Rahne just stood there looking at looked at her and Clay talking. Kat and Commander Cruger came to the cargo bay.

"I'm glad you made it safely," said Kat.

"Where are the other rangers," asked Alpha.

"They are learning their real origins," replied Cruger.

The Ninjetti Rangers nodded with understanding.

"Lets get you some clothes," said Kat.

The seven rangers followed them inside.

---------------------------

Earth - New Tech City - SPD Head Quarters - 2026

The rangers were looking through a bunch of files they never seen before.

Sky opened his file, it read: Schuyler Tate Collins, son of Wesley Tate Collins and Jennifer Scotts. The Red and Pink Timeforce Rangers...

Bridge opened his file and it read: Bridge Carson Corbett, son of Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan-Corbett. The Red and Pink Galaxy Rangers...

Jack looked nervous, he opened his file and it read: Jackson Landers Henderson, son of Damon Henderson and Brooklyn Landers. The Green Galaxy Ranger and a member of Terra Venture community...

Z quickly opened hers up and read: Elizabeth Maria Delgado, daughter of Daniel Delgado and Kendall Michaels. The Black Woldforce Ranger and a Florist at Turtle Cove...

Syd got to hers. She wanted to look but she was afraid of what it would say, hestiantly she looked up and quickly looked at the others who had shocked looks on their faces. She had to know. She opened the file, it read: Sydney Drew Scott, daughter of Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Drew Hillard. The first Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger and second Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, the Earth Gold Zeo Ranger and Pink Zeo Ranger and then the first Pink Turbo Ranger...

They all looked up at each other. They were shocked.

"So, who are your guy's parents," asked Sky.

They all looked at him.

--------------------------------------------------

Earth - Cave - 2006

"Kim, can I talk to you," asked Katherine.

Kim looked around for a second, she followed Katherine to a secluded area.

"What's wrong?"

"Kim, something... I did..."

"Kat, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnat," said Katherine quickly.

Kim looked at her for a second and smiled.

"That's great!" She pulled her into a hug. Kat hugged her back but the two broke away quickly.

"Um, have you told Jason?"

Katherine shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid to."

"Why," asked Kim.

"Because, he was part of the team that was in the explosion. Our baby may have been..."

Katherine starts to cry and Kim embraces her into a hug.

"Shhh..It'll be okay, let's just go sit down. You need your rest."

----------------------------------------------

Earth - New Tech City - SPD Head Quarters - 2026

"Wow check these others out," said Bridge astonished.

There they saw other ranger names; Alphana Cranston, Anthony, Angelica and Adrienne DeSantos, Hugh Park, Savannah Stewart, Lucas Grayson, Justus Rawlings, Zuri Kendall, Skip and Aim Walker, Evan Myers, Skyla Clarke, Clayton Bradley, Dustin and Lisa Brooks, Rachel Mcknight, Sofia James, Sierra Ford-Fernadez, Matthew and Nicole Russel, Silvia and Aries Bly and Charles Thorn.

"Wow that is a lot of rangers," commented Syd.

They looked on and found more names but they were the non-ranger children of former rangers. Then something caught their eyes, a top secret folder.

"Should we open it," asked Bridge.

Sky looked at everyone who gave him the please look.

"Okay open it, Bridge," he said.

Bridge was about to open it when a hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from the computer.

"Hey what was that for," yelled Z helping Bridge up.

"That file is off limits," said Rahne looking at them with an upset look.

She was dressed differently this time. She was in a old fully black ninja uniform from the old Ninja school Academy.

"Oh yeah who said," replied Z getting up in her face.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," said Rahne.

"You think you can take me?"

Z multiplied herself. Five Z's stood in front of Rahne. Rahne smirked.

"Oh, so you want to be like then."

Rahne did the same thing. Shocking everyone including Z. Kat and the others came into the room. They looked wide eyed at the five Z's and five Rahne's ready to fight each other.

"Rahne, no!"

Rahne looked at Crash and Alpha. She remerged herself together.

"You too Z," said Kat.

Z huffed but followed orders and remerged herself too.

"You know you're not allowed to use your powers on others unless it is necessary," Alpha told Rahne.

"Well, they shouldn't be going through files that don't belong to them," Rahne said in defence.

Kat looked at the guilty looking SPD rangers.

"I thought I told you to look at your own files."

"We were just curious," replied Syd. We saw their were more rangers with powers like us.

"You shouldn't have been going through it," yelled Rahne.

Sierra, Alpha and Crash held her back.

"It doesn't anymore, we who we all are now so let's just get this over with," said Sky.

"B-squad I like to introduce to you to," said Commander Cruger.

He pointed to each.

"Ace, the crimson ninjetti, Clay, the aqua ninjetti, Lucky, the orange ninjetti..."

"Wait did you just say orange," interrupted Boom.

"Yes."

"No fair," whined Boom.

"Now back to the rangers," said Cruger pointing. "Alpha, the brown ninjetti ranger.. they are only four of five ninjetti's on Aquitar."

He pointed to the other three.

"And these three are; Crash, the purple ninjetti, Sierra, the white ninjetti and Rahne, the black ninjetti. They are only three of the four elder ninjetti's on Phaedos. The seven before you are only some of the ninjetti's,"

"Some," asked Bridge and Jack in unison.

"Wait, here are more," asked Z who was now more cooled down.

"Yes, there are more ninjetti rangers stationed on other planets," said Alpha. "While the Phaedos team is training two new teams."

Alpha pointed to Rahne, Crash and Sierra.

"So what are all the teams," asked Bridge excited.

"Well there is the Metallic Ninjetti's on Eltar, they have twin brothers on the team called Team Gemini, there is our team," said Lucky pointing to himself, Alpha, Ace and Clay. "Then there is their team."

He pointed to Rahne, Crash and Sierra.

"They are training the Gemstone ninjetti's and the Elemental ninjetti's".

"So your two teams dont have a name," asked Syd curiously.

"No we don't," answered Rahne now calmed from the whole inccident.

"Actually... you do," replied Kat.

* * *

**_Thank you to Bored-Girl-84 for Betaing this chapter._**

* * *

_Tell me if you liked it. Just hit submit review..._


	6. On Our Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just the idea and the new rangers.**

**_Sorry it took a while to update._****

* * *

**

Earth - New Tech City - SPD Head Quarters - 2026

Kat walked from the lab's table with a box like thing. She opened it up and everyone saw some new SPD morphers, well they looked alot like the SPD ones, but only in different colors.

"These are some of the finished morphers I have been working on with Dr. Cranston. These are SPD Ninjetti morphers, mixed with three different technologies. They are only seven of the..." Kat paused a moment. "Morphers." The others will be done in a few days and you'll be able to give the rest to your teams."

She handed each of the Ninjetti Rangers a morpher in their color.

"With these you can communticate with each other, plus you have morph mode and ninjetti mode."

"What does this button do," asked Clay pointing to a strange button on the morpher.

"That is where you put your power coins."

"Power coins," asked Jack.

"Yeah, power coins. It's one of their power sources, though no one really knows how a coin of that size can hold that much power," replied Bridge.

You know alot about the Ninjetti's great power, asked Rahne, curiously.

Bridge blushed and replied, "Yeah kinda, I have read alot about it in a file they have on it here."

Rahne and the others looked worriedly at Kat and Commander Cruger. Z look upset at the blushing Bridge. Kat stepped forward.

"I assure you, that the most important secrets of Phaedos are not told in any of the files."

The ninjetti were relieved. Ace turned to the B-Squad Rangers.

"Do you have everything ready for departure?"

"Yes, we are ready," replied Sky.

The B-Squad picked up their belongings and followed Ace, Alpha and Rayne to the ship, with Kat and Commander Cruger. Sierra, Clay, Crash and Lucky followed behind the B-squad, studying them.

"Why does the pink one need so many bags," asked Sierra.

"I dont know," replied Lucky.

"Well, the yellow one doesn't have as many bags," Clay said.

"Maybe the pink one has something important in hers," said Crash.

Ahead Kat was talking to Rahne and Alpha.

"Now I understand that the computers may have trouble sending any information to us. But I hope that you will try and keep us posted.

"Don't worry Kat, we will try our best to get this mission finished without any problems," said Alpha. "Now we understand you have a squad taking over, while they are gone."

"Yes, the C-Squad. They are very well trained, and very ready for this," said Commander Cruger.

"Same with us," replied Ace.

They got to the ship. The people from SPD were finishing loading the necessary equipment onto the ship.

"So, I guess this is it," said Kat. "Be careful rangers"Inside the Ship

All the ranger loaded onto the ship. Syd was walking past Rahne when she stumbled. Her bags flew everywhere but Rahne caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Wow, those are some fast reflexes," commented Jack.

Rahne looked at Syd, who blushed. Rahne lifted Syd back up to her feet.

"You should try and be more careful next time," said Rahne and she walked off.

Syd stared at her and Z walked up to her.

"What was that?"

"What, I fell."

"No, I saw that. But I also saw a blush."

"What? No I didn't. You're seeing things," replied Syd.

And with that she walked over and put her things over into the pile of stuff that belonged to the others.

"Sure," whispered Z, as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone take your seats," said Crash

Everyone took a seat. Lucky looked at the screen.

"We are about to take off in five, four, three, two, one."

"Launch sequence initiated," said the ship.

The ship started to shake some and then stopped.

"What are your readings Rahne," asked Alpha.

Rahne looked up at the computers and looked at Alpha.

"We're clear and we should be in the time vortex shortly," she replied.

Rahne then looked toward Z and Syd. Syd looked away as Z took note of it.

"You know, if something is on your mind you could tell me," whispered Z.

Syd looked at her confused.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe why you getting all weird around that black ranger?"

"I am not acting acting weird," snapped Syd.

Sky and Jack who were over on the other side near Rahne, Sierra and Lucky, watched the two girls what they seemed to see was bickering.

"Oh great, now that we're in the flying, they decide to fight," said Jack to Sky.

"Do you think we should stop them," asked Sky, well aware of how the two could be.

"Only if they start tearing things up," replied Jack. "Oh man would you look at Bridge, he looks like a kid at a candy store."

Bridge was over with Crash and Ace talking about the ship. Rahne hearing the guys conversation looked up at the two girls.

"Could you two not fight while we are traveling, we don't want to miss anything important from the computers," said Rahne.

Syd and Z looked up. Syd looked like she was going to die.

"Sorry," Z replied , while rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god. Did she hear what we were talking about," asked Syd.

"Why does it matter?"

"Shut up Z."

Bridge got finished with listening about all the ships old diagnostic work and how the ship was built the ship out of old parts from other ships, he was now dying to know something to know something else.

"So what are all your powers?"

* * *

**_Please don't hurt me if you didn't like it._**


	7. Red Isn't the Leader?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just this idea and the new rangers.**

**

* * *

**

**Inside the Ship - Time Warp**

The ninjetti's all looked up at him.

"I thought you read our files," asked Sierra.

"I did, but that part was classified."

"Yeah, and I don't remember seeing you in any of the files," said Z to Rahne.

Rahne rolled her eyes.

"That's because Rahne is a classified case," said Alpha

"Why is... why are you classified," asked Bridge.

"Because no one is to know of my exsistence."

"She is thought to have died the day her parents died," replied Crash. "And if someone were to find out who she is and that she is alive, it would be bad."

------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Another side of the Cave - 2006**

The wolf creature was checking on the little children. He walked up to two little sleeping boys.

"Get away from my brother and my cousin," said a little four year old girl.

A five year old boy stood next to her. The wolf creature was then thrown across the cave. That woke the other children up. Two other boys, one six and the other four, ran up to them.

"Back off you ugly monster," yelled the eldest boy.

The wolf creature got up and huffed, then walked out of the cell. The children too young to know what was happening started crying.

"Wolfy sad," said a little girl.

"Shayla, he is bad, not sad," said the six year old.

"No he not, Miles," she yelled.

Miles shook his head, and walked her over to the others.

------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Cave - 2006**

The women were moved to the back of the cave for their safety, well that is what the men told them.

"I hate this," said Alyssa. "I want to see my daughter.

"I know sweety, alot of us know how you feel," replied Dana.

"There has to be a way out of here," said Jen looking around the cave.

"We've tried everything," replied Kim. "There is no way out."

"Yeah and the last time we tried they beat up Tommy, Danny and the other guys," added Taylor.

Kim huffed at the mention of Tommy. Kat, Aisha and Trini looked at her. Suddenly the gate to their cave was opening.

"Hello rangers," said the red cladded girl.

------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Ship**

"So you have a special type of hydrokinesis," Bridge said to Clay.

Clay nodded. Bridge looked at Alpha.

"And you have Geokinesis."

"Correct."

Bridge looked to Ace and Lucky.

"You have cryokinesis and levitation. Lucky has pyrokinesis an thermokinesis."

"Yes," replied both guys.

Bridge then turned to the last three.

"Sierra has sonokinesis consisting with a sonic scream, she can camoflauge and fly. Then Crash can climb anything and has super strength. But what are yours," he asked Rahne.

"Power manipulation, invisiblity and gravitakinesis."

"Gravitakinesis," asked Jack.

"She can control gravity," answered Bridge amazed.

"Big whoop," replied Z.

D.E.C.A. 2.0 then spoke.

"Please secure your safety clips. We are about to land in Lily Grove, year two thousand and six."

Rayne walked over to Z, sat down and looked at her.

"What are you looking at," said Z.

"I want to know why you don't like me," replied Rahne.

"I just don't."

"Is it because your boyfriend is swooning over me."

"He's not my boyfriend," shot back Z startled.

Rahne smirked. "Really? Well then why do you keep getting jealous each time he talks to me?"

Z slumped and crossed her arms.

"Leave me alone," she replied.

------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Cave - 2006**

"What do you want," asked Tommy as he and the other guys stood infront of the women.

"Oh, I'd thought I'd come by to see how everyone is doing," she replied.

She walked around the area as everyone tensed. She turned and looked towards the gate and ushered in a few creatures.

"Um.. You guys? It's those things that attacked us," said Aisha.

"Here, let me introduce my minions to you. These are cryobots and the pryodons," said the red cladded girl.

She turned back towards the group and looked at them carefully. Alot of the group was in stances and in front of a few of the women.

"I want her," she said to a couple of cryotons and the creatures moved towards the woman behind Danny.

"Danny," screamed the woman as one started to pull her away from him.

"Kendall," he yelled.

He tried to fight to get to her, causing the others to fight to help. The pryodons started shootind flames from their fists, causing the group to fall back. The red cladded girl laughed as her, Kendall and the creatures all left the best fighters of evil finally defeated.

"This sucks. We don't know where our children are, we've lost a friend, and we have no way out. We're freakin' screwed," shouted Rocky throwing a fit.

"They got her," cried Danny on the ground.

"Hey, it'll be ok," assured Max. "We'll get her back."

"Guys, I don't want to alarm you but we better think fast cause I think I know why they wanted Kendall," said Trip worried.

------------------------------------

**Inside the Ship**

"Okay we need a good plan," stated Sky.

"Whoa there, ansty pants," said Sierra. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leading, that is my job," he replied.

"No you're not."

"See, what she means is. You can't lead us. You have know clue what to do here and have no clue on this times history, said Clay.

"Then who is going to lead us," asked Jack.

"I could give you a guess," said Z sarcastically, looking at Rahne.

"Her," squealed Sky. "But... But.. She's a..."

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"She's not a red ranger, added Jack for Sky.

Crash looked at him. "You know..."

Suddenly Z screamed gripping herself in pain.

"Z," asked Syd worried.

Z then passed out and started to fall down, but was caught safely by Bridge.

"We need to take her to the infirmary," said Alpha.

"Follow me," said Lucky.

Jack helped Bridge take her to the sick bay. Sky and Syd watch their team mates walk away, then turned back to the other group.

"What do we have to do," asked Sky, looking at Rahne.

* * *

**_So did you like it? Tell me what you think._**


	8. Now the Trouble begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just this idea and the new rangers.**

**_Sorry... so sorry. I know I'm late... Please don't kill me._**

_I finally figured out how to get the story just right.. it took awhile but I finally got it. YAY ME!_

_The Ranger and other will be exepting some troubles and some bad thing s to come._

* * *

**Back in the Future, Tech City**

Boom ran into the room as Kat watch the C-squad fighting on a screen. He looked freaked out.

"Kat. We have a problem in the containment room," he said trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean," she asked looking away from the screen and at him.

"There are missing containment cards. Basically someone has broken into the area and stole some of the cards."

"Boom, what have they stolen," she asked.

"They stole Metaliods and something else," said Boom a little worried.

"What is the something else?"

"The A-Squad Rangers," he replied.

Kat eyes went wide, she ran to a console and started talking into an intercom summoning all trainee cadets and faculty members.

**Aquitar**

There were six colorful ninjetti fighting hard against cryobots and they were having trouble.

"Duece, I can't hold them back any futher. What are we gonna do," asked Clarke as he was struggling between two pyrodons.

Duece ducked when a icy blast was sent to her by a cryobot. She did a sweep kick knocking down the creature. She ran towards the others that were in a group.

"We're gonna have to morph," said Duece.

She looked at Ugo who nodded, he then disappeared and appeared back into the mess with the creatures to cause a distraction for the others. Angel, Clarke, Rae, Lex, and Duece all grabbed their morphers.

"Gemstone I, Ruby," started Angel.

"Gemstone II, Amber," said Clarke next.

"Gemstone III, Sapphire," added Rae.

"Gemstone IV, Emerald," said Lex.

"Gemstone V, Amethyst," finished Duece.

The ninjetti were then surrounded around by a light causing the creatures to look their way. The light faded away and group looked themselves over in their ranger forms.

"Wicked," cheered Lex.

"Uh, guys? A little help over here," said Ugo with a struggled voice.

They looked at their ninjetti friend who was surrounded by the creatures. Everyone got into the battle, and it started looking good for them until they heard something shatter. Duece turned her head into the direction were Ugo was, but didn't see him anymore. She saw a mess of ice shattered on the ground and she knew that the battle just got worse.

------------------------------------------------------

**Phaedos**

"Nikki," hollered Bowen, as his sister Rocca fell to the ground.

He rush over to her and pulled off his red ninjetti mask and lifted her up to him.

"Matt, I'm okay," she replied pulling her mask away for her mouth to breathe. "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Bowen look out," yelled Via.

Bowen saw a stream of ice coming towards him and blocked it with a stream of fire. He helped his sister up and they ran towards their cousin.

"Via, where's Aero, Fi and Lando," asked Bowen.

"Over there," she pointed.

Fi, Lando and Aero were fighting off some more creatures that were slightly different from the cryobots and pyrodons. These were like made from full metal, but there were only eight. Fi was fighting them off as much as she could with her impenetrable skin. Via ran towards them moving vines and plants to stop some of the the creatures, causing an opening for Lando to make a crater hole in the ground to occupy the metallic creatures.

Aero turned around to run but was ambush she took a deep breath and blew out a gust of wind knocking over a bunch of cryobots. She started to mive but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she looked down to see a sword like object had impald her. Lando turned around to find Aero and saw that one of the mettalic creatures were not in the crater and standing over Aero who was in a puddle of blood.

"Aero," screamed Lando in shock.

------------------------------------------------------

**Eltar**

Evan was side by side with Rachel and Zuri, while Team Gemini was trying to hold their own against pyrodons. Skip and Aim were fighting off a few cryobots. Everyone was morphed.

"Where are all these guys coming from," yelled Zuri.

I have no clue, answered Evan.

"Evan look," said Rachel.

"She was pointing to a few Eltarians trying to escape the pryodons so they cold get to the safety base. They were screaming for help as a pryodon spit fire at them.

"We have to help them," said Zuri.

You would not have known from the fear in Zuri's voice that she was the granddaughter of Ransik.

"Their too far away we have to protect the base," said Evan.

We can't let them die, fought back Zuri.

Aim and Skip suddenly looked over at Rachel. Before they could say anything she unmorphed and took off from the group to help the people. Rachel move at top speed knocking over a few pryodons, then attacked the ones attacking the Eltarians.

"Get to the base," she yelled.

The three Eltarians ran towards the other rangers and Zuri helped them in. Evan looked up as he saw Rachel trapped in a group of pryodons. He couldn't get to her.

"Oh no," he whispered in fear.

One of the prydons then kicked Rachel, and you could hear the sound of her back cracking. Zuri, Evan and Team Gemini watched in horror as Rachel's lifeless body fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------

**Back in 2006**

The Ninjetti and B-Squad ran into an ambush by accident. Sierra started feeling really strange, then she stepped into a trap and screamed causing the enemy to know they were there. They were fighting off more cryobots and pyrodons then they have ever seen. Not only that there was a red cladded girl that Rahne and Sky were fighting off and a wolf creature that Jack, Crash, Clay and Ace were fighting. Sierra, Z, Syd, Bridge, Alpha and Lucky were fighting the cryobots and pyrodons.

"Awww. The poor black ninjetti and red ranger aren't that strong," taunted the red cladded girl.

Rahne jumped over the girls head and kicked her in the butt. The red cladded girl fell to her knees but moved away before Sky could make a move and knocked him down.

The red cladded stood up and got into a fighting stand. Her and Rahne were standing in a stance that was mirror like. Syd let out a painful scream as she was slammed into the side of the mountain.

"Sky help Syd ... I mean the others, I'll take care of this freak," said Rahne.

Sky nodded and ran towards the group fighting the creatures. Rahne fought the red cladded girl but was having no success. They fought too much alike, and it was making Rahne tired. Everyone else wasn't doing too well either and they needed to retreat. She then rememebered something she was taught.

With quick reflexes she reached for her staff on her back swung it under the red cladded girl's feet knocking her down hard. Rahne then did a few front flips towards the others and unlocked her staff and began to twirl it. The whistling sound was loud and everyone covered their ears including the red cladded girl and the wolf. The cryobots and prydons looked as they were about to short circuit.

"Everyone move out," shouted Rahne.

Everyone took off, leaving Rahne behind. Rahne stopped and put the staff back together. The red cladded girl, wolf and the creatures started coming toward the black ninjetti.

"Looks like your not gonna make it out alive, blacky," said the cladded girl.

"That's what you think," replied Rahne, and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go," screamed the red cladded girl, looking around.

* * *

**_What did you think?_**


	9. For the Love of Pink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers just this idea and the new rangers.**

* * *

**Back on the Ship**

Everyone made it back to the ship and Lucky was the one to notice that something wasn't right.

"Where's Rahne," asked Lucky worried.

"I was sure she was behind me," said Sky.

Z walked over to the group since she wasn't allowed to go with them.

"She's still out there," asked Syd worried.

Z gave her a look but she ignored it.

"I'm sure she is fine," replied Clay. "She's Rahne after all."

"This is all my fault," said Sierra upset, she didn't know why she messed up.

"You're right it is," said a voice.

"Rahne," asked Crashed, as him and the others looked around.

Rahne appeared out of thin air. She looked at Sierra upset.

"I'm sorry," said Sierra.

"I don't want to hear it, Sierra. Because of your negligence, we failed our mission," replied Rahne angrily.

"Rahne that isn't fair," said Alpha.

"No, what's not fair is we're gonna lose our parents and then we won't exist because of her."

Rahne pointed her finger at Sierra who looked back at her with hurt in her eyes and ran out of the ship. Rahne just huffed and walked into the computer room.

"Well this is just great," said Crash.

Syd walked away from the others and went to check on Rahne.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sierra was making her way through the woods. She was ticked. She couldn't believe Rahne, would actually say that.

"Hey there cutie," said a voice.

Sierra turned around to see the red cladded girl Rahne was fighting not to long ago. She was probably looking for them.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Ship - 2006**

Syd walked into the area and saw Rahne. It looked like she was fixing something, and it looked like it was freshly broken. Rahne must have hit it in anger.

"You know she didn't mean to mess it up," said Syd.

Rahne typed in a few keys and huffed, but she didn't look up. Syd shifted on her feet trying to think.

"So, your friend Sierra she is...you know... gay right," asked Syd trying to get something out of her.

Rahne looked at the computers and replied in an upset tone, "That's life, Princess. Get over it."

Syd looked uncomfortably at Rahne, she didn't know what else to say. She didn't like it when others thought she was a rich kid who didn't think the world was at her level, but they didn't know the real her, well expect Z. She told Z her secrets, they were friends after all. She looked at Rahne, there was something strangely familiar about her. Something cute too.

Syd shook that thought out of her head. She shouldn't have been thinking that. not like Rahne would like her like that. She mentally screamed at herself for thinking that again. She watched Rahne leaned over the computers to type in a code. As she did that, a small shiny locket fell out of her top. Syd looked at the locket like she recognized it.

"That's a pretty locket, where'd you get it," she asked.

Rahne looked down with a strange look on her face and she tucked it back in.

"I got it when I was younger, but that's the past and it doesn't matter right now."

It was silent for a second and Rahne stopped working on the console. She looked up at Syd with those doe brown eyes. Syd saw some pain in them, like the girl was afraid to show her true self and hid it behind a rude and controlling exterior.

"Umm.. Can you hand me that laserstrobe over there?"

Syd looked down to were Rahne asked and picked up a screwdriver looking tool. She picked it up and handed it to Rahne, causing her hand to touch Rahne's. Rahne looked up at her, they just stared at each other, but then Syd pulled her hand away and blushed.

Rahne continued to look at her like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. She swallowed, then went back to the console to fix it, Syd next to her to watch. Rahne snuck an nervous look out of the corner her eye at the blonde pink ranger, then continued working.

---------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Woods - 2006**

The red clad girl was running her hand along Sierra's cheek.

"You know you want to, all you have to do is give in."

"I'm flattered, really, but I have a girlfriend back home," replied Sierra, moving the other girl's hand away.

"Oh yeah, isn't she that cute little copper ninjetti," she asked.

Sierra looked at her unsure of where she was going with it.

"Yeah?"

The red cladded girl moved closer to Sierra. She was only about an inch shorter than the girl.

"You need someone more your size, not that pip squeak shorty."

Sierra makes a low growl and yells, "She isn't short. Okay.. she is shorter than me, but why should that matter?!"

"And isn't she close to the golden boy," she asked in a taunting way.

Sierra's fist tightened and the red cladded girl noticed. She walked around Sierra, Sierra watched her closely.

"Yeah, so?"

"He's really good looking," the red cladded girl added. "Wouldn't you say?"

Sierra was now starting to get really ticked off with all the questions. "Yeah, so?"

"So, how do you know she hasn't cheated on you," she asked with a smirk.

Sierra jumped up in her face. "She wouldn't do that, she loves me!"

She then swung to hit the other girl in the face, but the girl ducked. Sierra turned toward her and used her sonic scream.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Ship - 2006**

Syd and Rahne's heads shot up to the sound. Rahne had a worried look on her face.

"What was that," asked Syd.

"Sierra."

Rahne bolted out of the ship with Syd behind her. Suddenly the others came running into the room to discover that Rahne and Syd wasn't there. Clay notice the console.

"Great, Rahne broke the ship... again."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Earth - Cave - 2006**

"What was that," asked Jason waking with a jolt.

"Kira? Kira, where are you," asked Tommy freaking out.

"She's over here," replied Trent.

Kira and Trent looked over at Tommy, who was giving her a strange look. He was really confused now.

"That wasn't you screaming," he asks her.

"No. I can't do that anymore," she replied looking at him funny.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Woods**

The red cladded girl kept her hands on her ears from the painful scream, she knelt toward the ground and swept kicked Sierra's feet out from under her causing her to stop screaming.

"Now that wasn't fair," replied the red cladded girl.

Sierra quickly got up and takes a deep breath, but is knife handed in the throat before she could scream again, causing her to gasp for air. Then she was punched hard in the stomach. The red cladded girl then forcefully pinned Sierra up to a tree.

"Why would you want to be a follower. If you join me, you can lead your own army."

Sierra tried to say something, but couldn't. The other girl pulled the mouth part of her mask down from her mouth and she starts to forcefully kiss Sierra, then begins to explore her with one hand. Her hands then start to go down to Sierra's pants.

Sierra cried out with a raspy voice, "Stop please!"

Sierra tried to get away but she couldn't. She started to cry as the girl shoves her hand into her pants and started touching her between her legs. Sierra had never experienced anything so horrible in her life and all she wanted was Rachel. Rachel would save her, but she couldn't have what she wanted. Rachel was still in the future and she was in the past. Though there was this dead feeling insied her like something was missing, she missed Rachel.

The red cladded girl started to kiss Sierra again. Sierra tries to fight back once again and she is pushed back again. The girl started to get rougher, more forceful. That feeling makes Sierra sick to her stomach. Suddenly the red cladded girl was thrown away from her, causing Sierra to fall to the ground, weak, sobbing and thinking to herself, What had just happened? What had she done wrong?

"You get Sierra. I'll take care of her."

"Sierra, are you okay," asked the soothing worried voice next to her.

Sierra didn't look at who was talking to her, she grabbed the person and hugged them tight. The red cladded girl got up to look at the unmorphed pink ranger helping the hysterical white ranger. Syd was the one Sierra had grabbed and Syd then started to whisper to calm her.

"Rahne, let's get out of here," said Syd.

The red cladded girl looked at the unmorphed black ranger then smirked and pulled off her mask. Syd gasped, while Rahne looked at her curiously.

"How is that possible, we captured you," said Syd, holding the weak Sierra up.

She ignored her and looked at Rahne."Hey there baby sister."

Rahne asked in a worried tone, "Charlie?"

* * *

_You surprised? What is Rahne thinking? What is Syd thinking? And what about Sierra?_

_What you think? Lemme a review._


	10. Revelations

**_Disclaimer: I own only the new rangers and characters._**

**_Been really busy; but finally here is the new chapter!!!_**

* * *

"You two are sisters," asked Syd confused. 

"Yes," replied Rahne looking at Charlie with a glare.

"We're twins actually," said Charlie looking at Rahne with a smirk. "By the way, I love your accent sis."

"Twins," asked Syd looking at them back and forth, while holding Sierra up. "But you don't look anything alike."

"We are fraternal twins. We were separated after our parents died and she was adopted," replied Rahne upset.

"Oh, so you actually remember them... Sarah," asked Charlie tauntingly.

"You're name is Sarah?"

"Syd, just get Sierra out of here," yelled Rahne who was getting frustrated now.

Syd looked at the two and helped Sierra walk out of the woods to the ship.

"Oh, do I sense something between the two of you," asked Charlie tauntingly walking around Rahne.

"Shut up!"

Charlie sent a front side kick to Rahne. Rahne blocked it with ease, and flipped Charlie backwards onto the ground.

"How could you want to be the very thing that killed our parents," yelled Charlie.

Charlie swung her legs under Rahne who jumped in the air and did a back flip. Charlie flipped up onto her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Me? You're the one on the wrong side, Charlie."

Rahne got into a fighting stance, as Charlie lunged at Rahne.

"Listen to you, they brain washed you like they tried to do me at SPD. But I fought back. I'm stronger now, now I can destroy what killed them. Even if that means destroying you."

"Your not stronger Charlie, you're just stupid. The power rangers didn't kill them. They were the power rangers," said Rahne

"Liar!" Charlie punched Rahne in the face. "Fitzer wouldn't lie to me."

Rahne looked at Charlie shocked, "Fitzer? Bane Fitzer? He's alive?"

Charlie looked at her angry and started to charge at Rahne with a dagger. Rahne lifted her arms causing Charlie and any other lose object on the ground start floating, then Rahne threw her arms down. Charlie and everything else fell to the ground, but when she got up she found Rahne gone.

"Crap!"

------------------------------------------------

**Cave**

"I heard fighting outside, I'm pretty sure that was fighting this time," said Conner. He was sure he heard fighting and yelling again like last time.

"We can't be sure there was anyone out there," replied Shane.

"Yeah, for all we know, it could have been the wind," added Dustin, which caused him so get strange looks. "What? It could be."

"Look for all we know, there won't be any rescue," said Ethan. "They technically caught us all."

The other in the group talking looked at him wanting him to explain futhure. Ethan looked at his watch, and hoped this wasn't gonna take all night. He sighed and started his explanation.

"Okay, look." He pointed to the older members in there group. "They caught all the teams from the beginning of the power rangers to the current rangers." He pointed to the Mystic Force team. "So I don't see how we are gonna get rescued, when there is no one to rescue us."

Ethan was now convinced that they were never going to be rescued and now he others convinced too. They had no clue what to do now and they were sure they weren't gonna make it out alive. If only they could find a way to stop this new evil like they did with the others so many times before, but they couldn't and that was defeat.

---------------------------------------------

**Cave**

The children were all asleep and huddled up in a corner. They thought that if they stuck together, no one could get them. Outside their confined cell, they were being watched by the wolf creature. Something inside him didn't want to harm the children, but he didn't want to be beaten by Fitzer, so there wasn't much he could do on his own. He made a huffing sound, then turned around and walked away from them. He hadn't noticed the little eyes that belonged to the three year old girl, whom had been watching him watch them.

"Poor wolfie," she whispered. Then closed her eyes to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

**Ship**

A few of the ninjetti team members were pacing in the lounge area of the ship. They were waiting for Rahne to come back and to see what Alpha had to say about the traumatized Sierra. The B-Squad was talking about the news other news that Syd had told them. They were shocked that the A-Squad was free, but what kinda confused them is how they didn't know how Rahne was Charlie's twin sister.

"We had trouble with them the first time how will we beat them a second time," asked Bridge.

"I don't think there all here, cause if they were, there would be more than one in cladded ninja wear," replied Clay as though it was obvious.

Just then Rahne came running in full speed and gasping for air, something none of her friends and team mates had ever really seen. Crash rushed over to her and caught her before her knees hit the ground. She looked awful, like she was hit by a ton of emotional bricks and to make it worse she kept trying to speak without

taking any breaths.

"Rahne you have to breathe first, so calm down," he said trying to calm his distraught friend.

"Fi...tzer. Bane .. Fitzer is behind it all."

"How? I thought he died," replied Ace.

The ninjetti all stared at her, shocked and confused. Bane Fitzer was the one who worked with a few of their parents, plus knew all about their ex-ranger lives and their children's powers. The only one that never trusted the man was Billy Cranston, who was the one to hide Rahne from him. He knew Rahne was in trouble if Fitzer had found her and so he made it seem that Rahne died to some, including Fitzer and never existed to others.

Everyone thought Billy lost it because Fitzer was said to have died two years before Rahne and Charlie's parents' brutal murder. Charlie had no powers which was an interesting thing, since Rahne had them and most all the ex-ranger's children. But since Charlie didn't have any powers she was able to be put up for adoption unlike Rahne who was still a target because she was there when her parents were murdered and her powers were unlike the other children.

A few other parents had been killed or badly injured too, scaring the others because the victims were ex-rangers. That's when they enlisted Billy's help who help split the children up some with low powers stayed on earth with SPD and the rest went to Phaedos. Dulcea was unsure at first by the requests, but she did take Rahne in for her safety, so she thought that it would be best for the others for their safety as well.

"I know, but Uncle Billy was right and now he wants us dead," said Rahne.

This kinda worried everyone who knew Rahne never liked to show weakness and by calling Billy, Uncle Billy, they knew the situation was really bad now. Z was the one more shocked by Rahne's now vulnerable state, she looked over at Syd who looked like she was truly worried about Rahne and looked like she wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. That's when it hit her. Syd likes Rahne. Alpha came out at that moment, causing Rahne to jump up and grab her friends' shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me about Charlie," she asked angrily.

"Rahne. I'll talk to you about this in private, but right now I think everyone would try and get some sleep."

----------------------------------------------

Time had passed and Rahne walked out of her room, she couldn't sleep for the fact she had too much on her mind, with yelling at Sierra, then finding out that her now evil twin sister had molested the girl. The girl whose parents she made a promise to, to keep an eye on her and not let her get hurt. But look at what she did, she helped hurt her best friend, she thought as she walked down the short hallway. She stopped in front of a door, rubbing her eyes she opened the door and walked in.

She walked past Z's bunk, then over to her friends and sat down on the bed quietly. She looked down at the younger girl and sighed. She couldn't believe her sister, plus what she did to Sierra, this could cause a big emotional scar for her. It was her fault she got hurt and now she was gonna have to live with the guilt. She looked down at Sierra and sighed.

How could she have been angry at someone who was like a little sister to her? Sure she thought the girl was hyper alot, sure it kept her entertained, but that shouldn't make her mad at her. She moved a piece of Sierra's out of her face, causing Sierra to stir and look up at Rahne confused for a second.

"I'm really sorry," said Rahne. Sierra could only just nod then she moved to lay her head on Rahne's lap. Rahne sat there just sat there thinking as Sierra dozed back off. She was thinking of their next and final battle to stop Fitzer, even if it meant a sacrifice in the end.

* * *

_So. . . What you think?_


End file.
